2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster15
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season since 2020 and the most destructive since 2016. Despite having Neutral conditions, with the rapid dissipation of El Niño from the previous year and no La Niña to accompany it, the season was active and intense in nature, producing seventeen named storms, nine hurricanes, and five major hurricanes. The normal bounds of the season are from June 1 to November 30, the dates that conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic basin. However, storms can both before and after the pre-defined dates, as demonstrated by Tropical Storms Alex and Bonnie, both of which formed in May. This occurrence is the first of two pre-season tropical cyclones since 2016, and the fourth only-known occurrence since 1951. The strongest, costliest, and deadliest storm of the season was Hurricane Mason, the most intense Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Wilma. With nearly 1,250 deaths attributed to it, Mason is the deadliest Atlantic hurricane since 2016's Matthew, as well as the costliest since 2017's Emily. In addition, Mason was the first landfalling Category 5 Atlantic hurricane since 2007's Felix. This year was also the first occurrence of more than one Category 5 in the basin since 2007, and was the first to feature a Category 5 in the basin since 2019. Most forecasting groups expected this season to be an above average season, due to a combination of factors, including the rapid dissipation of a weak El Niño and warmer than normal sea surface temperatures in the Gulf of Mexico, Caribbean, and Main Development Region near Cape Verde. Overall, the forecasts have been fairly accurate. The season's impact was omnipresent and calamitous, with more than half of the year's tropical cyclones striking land and/or making landfall. The areas sustaining the most damage were the United States and areas throughout the Caribbean, especially Cuba and Lesser Antilles. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2022 till:18/05/2022 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:22/05/2022 till:26/05/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:11/06/2022 till:14/06/2022 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:19/06/2022 till:22/06/2022 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:28/06/2022 till:29/06/2022 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:29/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C2 text:Ethan (C2) from:15/07/2022 till:18/07/2022 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:22/07/2022 till:24/07/2022 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:30/07/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:C4 text:Fiona (C4) from:05/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) from:10/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:24/08/2022 till:04/09/2022 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) barset:break from:02/09/2022 till:07/09/2022 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:04/09/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:13/09/2022 till:26/09/2022 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:17/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) from:17/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:27/09/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C5 text:Mason (C5) from:06/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:23/10/2022 till:27/10/2022 color:TS text:Owen (TS) from:02/11/2022 till:08/11/2022 color:C1 text:Penelope (C1) from:26/11/2022 till:29/11/2022 color:TS text:Richard (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June & July August & September October & November Storms Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Ethan Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Mason Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Owen Hurricane Penelope Tropical Storm Richard Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2022. Retired names were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2023. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2028 season. This is the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of Ethan, Mason, Owen, and Penelope, which replaced Earl, Matthew, Otto, and Paula, respectively. The names Ethan, Mason, Owen, and Paula was used for the first time this year. Retirement In the spring of 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names Fiona, Hermine, and Mason were retired due to their significant effects across much of the Caribbean and United States. They were replaced with Fern, Haley, and Malcolm for the 2028 season, respectively. Season Effects {| class="toc" border="0" float="right" ! Storms |- | |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Alex, Tropical Storm" |TS |Alex |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Bonnie, Tropical Storm" |TS |Bonnie |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Colin, Hurricane" |C1 |Colin |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Danielle, Tropical Storm" |TS |Danielle |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Five, Tropical Depression" |TD |Five |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Ethan, Hurricane" |C2 |Ethan |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Seven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Seven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Eight, Tropical Depression" |TD |Eight |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Fiona, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Fiona |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Gaston, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Gaston |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Eleven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Eleven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Hermine, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Hermine |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Ian, Hurricane" |C1 |Ian |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Julia, Tropical Storm" |TS |Julia |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Karl, Major Hurricane" |C3 |Karl |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Sixteen, Tropical Depression" |TD |Sixteen |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Lisa, Tropical Storm" |TS |Lisa |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Mason, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Mason |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Nicole, Tropical Storm" |TS |Nicole |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Owen, Tropical Storm" |TS |Owen |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Penelope, Hurricane" |C1 |Penelope |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Richard, Tropical Storm" |TS |Richard |- Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes